The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computer systems that utilize Internet Protocol (IP) ports. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to handling overflow conditions in IP ports on Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) servers.
HTTP servers provide access to HTTP-based services, such as web pages, etc. Communication sessions between a requesting client and the HTTP servers are often via one or more IP ports on the HTTP servers. These communication sessions may be persistent or temporary.